<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There was two by Esteicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055135">There was two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy'>Esteicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Murder, Ultimate Reed Richards, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this game the only thing that matters is to win, it doens't matter who you need to betray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There was two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really don't know what this is, it's just a random idea I had and when I saw the prompt for Fictober “yes I did, what about it?” I couldn't resist, I think I wrote this in like 30 minutes.</p><p>I can't say more without spoiling the whole thing so please read and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve narrowed his eyes looking at the man standing in the middle of the room, his black uniform covered with red of blood…blood that wasn’t his, blood he didn’t bother to hide anymore.</p><p>“So, it was you…it was you all this time” he said softly, walking closer “Maker and Crystal were right in their suspicions but we didn’t listen, murderer! You killed them all.”</p><p>“Yes, I did” Maximus turned to look at him with a cruel grin on his face, his blue eyes shining with the sadistic satisfaction of finally showing his true colors “…what about it?” he let a cold, mocking laugh escape his mouth and fill the whole almost empty room.</p><p>“I won’t let you get away with this, you will pay!” Steve pressed his fists hard.</p><p>“And what will you do, my dear Captain?” he came closer, too sure of his own victory in that twisted game.</p><p>“I will do to you…what you did to them” the man in the blue suit said, ready to fight him with everything he had left.</p><p>“Try” he replied defiant.</p><p>In that place his powers didn’t work but fortunately neither did Roger’s advantaged strength, so they were in an equal ground and both could win this combat. Steve gave the first hit and that way it started, their fight was brutal, an experimented soldier versus a trained prince, they were smart, they were strong and they resisted a lot.</p><p>But after a while both were tired, panting and struggling to keep going but too stubborn to give up. Eventually Steve managed to hurt Max’s leg enough to force him down, on the floor, uncapable of standing and without anything else he could use in his defense…he was doomed.</p><p>“This is the end, Boltagon” he kneeled on this chest to keep him in place, holding on his hand the same knife Maximus had used before and pressing it against his neck “This…is for the crew.”</p><p>“Well played…but Captain? One last thing…” he whispered looking at him with the same pretentious glee from before “Next time make sure your crewmates are really dead.”</p><p>And with that phrase a gun was fired right from behind, Steve felt the bullet hitting his back and tensed, getting pale and slowly turning to see who was the one that had ended everything. He gasped incredulous when he saw the green uniform covered in blood as well, and then he understood his own mistake, how could he be so stupid? He had found two bodies on the floor, he saw them and went to confront Maximus without taking a minute to check…one was Jim…but the other was…</p><p>“Namor” he whispered in shock while the king smirked cruelly, seeing him fall to the floor and die.</p><p>“There were two impostors” Namor said going to take Maximus in his arms “Are you okay?”</p><p>“More than okay, that was pretty cool” he smiled gladly and leaned against him, kissing his cheek and then his lips “You are the best impostor partner.”</p><hr/><p>When the game ended and everyone took off their virtual reality helmets, Maximus was quite happy.</p><p>“That was so fun!” Max went to hug his boyfriend in real life, kissing his cheek as well “You were right my friend, this game is way better this way” he looked at the Maker that was clearly upset.</p><p>“Oh don’t tell me that! You voted to kick me out! All of you did it! I designed this game and this is how you thank me?!”</p><p>“Well you can’t put all the blame on us, you were acting suspicious after all” Jim shrugged “And don’t complain, at least you weren’t betrayed by your best friend!” he pointed at Namor accusingly.</p><p>“Those are the game’s rules” he shrugged “You knew it could happen.”</p><p>“I must admit faking your own death so Steve would put all his concertation on Maximus was a smart move” Crystal said nodding “You two are a dangerous pair.”</p><p>“Thank you” they were quite proud of that.</p><p>“I knew you would save me” Maximus smiled at him.</p><p>“Always…real or not” he caressed his face lovingly.</p><p>“That won’t work twice, I’m telling you” Steve was also mad; he was so close!</p><p>“Will you start checking your corpses better?” Namor was enjoying his victory and mocking his friend.</p><p>“I want another round!” the Cap grabbed his helmet again.</p><p>“Me too! And I hope this time I’ll be the impostor to kill all your asses!” Reed did the same.</p><p>“Keep talking like that and you are getting expelled again” Crystal was on board as well.</p><p>“If I see someone killing Namor, I will let it pass and not say a word” Jim said half joking, half serious.</p><p>“The same goes for you, Jim” he smiled, getting in.</p><p>“Yay! Again!” Max went excitedly to get into the game once more.</p><p>For the next time they had to invite more people, this was fun…and a little addictive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure if you are familiar with this game you got what was going on pretty fast, Among Us has been pretty popular recently. I admit I haven't played it myself, I'm too nervous for something like that, but my little brother provided me with enough knowledge.</p><p>So the idea for this came because I used a picrew to create a pic of both Maximus and Namor as impostors, after that I had the idea of maybe writing something with them playing the game and then this came to my mind, using VR to make the game feel more real and serious.</p><p>About the other characters at first I was going to use only characters that were friends/family with Namor but then decided that wasn't so fair for Max so I picked Maker (I hc them as friends) and his cousin Crystal. Don't ask me how and why they would all agree to this nonsense, it's a crack fic(?).</p><p>Anyway I hope you liked this, if that's the case a comment or a kudo would be the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>